


Un rêve étrange

by Tom_Regulus_Antares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Je n'ai plus d'idées de tags..., Leur fandom n'existe pas réellement, M/M, Multi, On fait tout exploser, Trahison - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Regulus_Antares/pseuds/Tom_Regulus_Antares
Summary: Sirius Black a découvert lorsqu'il était enfant qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Il ne souffrait pas de la faim, pas du froid, pas de la douleur due à un coup. Rien de physique ne pouvait le blesser.Ce pouvoir l'arrangeait bien.Sauf quand il s'agissait de se protéger d'attaques mentales.A ce moment là il ne pouvait que replonger dans la période sombre de son enfance.Tout ça à cause d'un rat.Il allait payer. Ils paieront tous. Foi de Sirius Black.Satut : En coursRating : Variable (T à M)Postée aussi sur Wattpad.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black avait un super pouvoir.  
Quelque chose de super cool.  
Enfin c'était ce que petit Sirius pensait avant le premier cauchemar.  
Avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une chambre étrange, devant un homme qui ressemblait un peu à son père. Il reconnaissait quelques traits d'Orion mais l'homme était différent.  
Un parent surement.  
L'homme était allongé dans un lit blanc, branché à de drôles de tuyaux et de drôles de machines qui bipaient régulièrement un son long et aigu.  
Personne d'autre n'était jamais présent.  
Et quoi qu'il fasse, quoi que petit Sirius ne fasse, l'homme ne se réveillait pas.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu sur la paillasse de foin qui lui servait de lit.  
Les effets des détraqueurs se faisaient encore ressentir.  
Magia qu'il haïssait ces créatures...  
Elles faisaient remonter ses vieux cauchemars a la surface.  
Et depuis qu'il avait comprit que l'homme de ses rêves n'était en réalité nul autre que lui même il se posait une multitude de questions.  
Il poussa un grand soupir et posa sa tête contre le mur, la pierre froide apaisant son mal de tête grandissant.

La journée avait commencé à décliner et Black marmonait, tournant en rond dans sa cellule humide.  
L'heure approchait. Il allait lui faire payer.  
13 ans de prison.  
Tout ça à cause de son manque de procès.  
Rectification. Ils allaient tous payer. Sauf Harry.  
Mais les autres n'auraient pas sa clémence...  
Sauf peut-être Remus...  
Son Remus. Il n'était pas fondamentalement méchant le loup garou. Juste... Borné.  
Un vrai Griffy !

Sirius en aurait été fier si il n'était pas déjà en train de courir.  
Sa forme animagus aidait grandement à prendre le large.  
Merlin merci il n'était plus à Azkaban.  
Il était libre.  
Et ils allaient tous payer.  
Sauf Harry.  
Et sauf Remus.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Préparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a un moment.  
> Je n'ai pas fini (Ni ici, ni sur Wattpad) et je ne posterai pas régulièrement ^^'  
> Bonne lecture !

Sirius regarda autour de lui.  
Il était bien à Privet Drive.  
Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il y remettait les pieds.  
Parce qu'il allait chercher Harry.  
  
Il marcha vers le numéro quatre et passa sans soucis les protections. Elles n'étaient là que pour avertir le directeur des sorties du gamin après tout.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et sonna.  
Une masse ressemblant vaguement à un cachalot lui ouvrit et il prit son sourire le plus charmeur.  
\- Bonjour monsieur Dursley !  
\- Bonjour monsieur ?  
Sirius tendit sa main et s'introduit.  
\- John. John Black.  
Son nom d'emprunt il le devait à Remus... Remus John Lupin. Quelle idée de génie de changer son prénom par le second de son ami et de garder son nom actuel ! Bon ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement très malin mais il ne comptait pas garder ce nom plus longtemps que nécessaire à cette entrevue de se terminer mais bon... Il n'avait pas d'autres idées et personne n'irait penser qu'il aurait prit un nom aussi proche de son nom réel... si ?  
\- Et que puis-je pour vous monsieur Black ?  
\- Je suis venu pour monsieur Potter.  
Avant que le cachalot ne puisse hurler une insanité il le coupa.  
\- Je le récupère et le prend avec moi définitivement. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sur...  
Trop facile. Dursley était vraiment un livre ouvert.  
\- J'accepte ! GARÇON ! PREND TES AFFAIRES ET VIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
Sirius réprima une grimace et attendit que son filleul sorte de la maison. Une fois que le gosse fut dehors Dursley cracha un remerciement et ferma la porte précipitamment.

Ils marchèrent un peu puis Sirius regarda le jeune garçon en face de lui et examina sa tenue d'un air critique.  
\- Bon... Harry je suis Sirius Black. Ton parrain. Je me suis évadé de prison pour venir te chercher et venger tes parents. Enchanté !  
Il lui tendit la main et le gosse la serra avec un grand sourire légèrement psychopathe.  
\- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Harry et j'ai hâte de tuer le responsable de la mort de mes parents !  
Sirius sourit de toutes sens dents et passa son bras autour de son nouveau partenaire de crime. Il le dirigea vers sa moto et le fit monter avant de décoller.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent après un moment de vol Harry découvrit une grande maison de campagne ainsi qu'une piscine bordée de pelouse. Il suivit son parrain -c'était très étrange de penser qu'il avait un parrain- jusqu'à la maison et entra a sa suite il découvrit un hall chaleureux donnant sur un salon aux tons crème agréable. Il laissa ses chaussures et se laissa guider jusqu'à une chambre, la sienne, ou trônait un lit aux draps rouges et gris, une armoire de bois imposante et un grand bureau vide. Le garçon balança ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et se jeta sur le lit alors que Sirius lui annonçait le programme à venir.  
A savoir :  
\- Refaire sa garde robe  
\- Acheter des fournitures  
\- Aller chercher Remus  
\- Entraîner Harry  
\- Aller chasser les traîtres et tuer les Dursleys  
Un joli programme bien chargé pour une famille de cinglés...

Il s'étira. Son nouveau lit était confortable et il n'avait pas refait le rêve de petit Sirius.  
Sirius descendit les escaliers et gagna la cuisine en baillant. Il appela machinalement Kreattur, reprenant les vielles habitudes.  
Lorsque l'elfe apparut il se figea avant de courir étreindre les jambes de son maître en couinant des "Maître Sirius est de retour".  
Puis Sirius réussit à se décoller Mr.Sangsue aka Kreattur des jambes et a lui faire faire son miam-miam.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre Harry.

Si il devait y réfléchir non il ne restait pas plus qu'à attendre Harry. Il devait aussi trouver un moyen de récupérer sa liberté et ses affaires hors "on est un Black ou on ne l'est pas !" Et Sirius était un Black de la pire espèce.   
Il n'avait pas de répulsions pour la magie dite "Noire" non, il avait juste moins d'affinités avec cette branche là de la magie. Rien de bien méchant.  
Il excellait par contre dans les runes et les rituels. Là qu'ils soient sombres, gris, lumineux ou encore rose fushia ou vert pomme il n'avait aucun soucis.  
Il avait même aidé à mettre en place les protections du manoir Potter. Manoir qui au final n'avait servi à rien parce que contrairement à sa demande les Potter étaient allés se réfugier à Godric's Hollow dans une maison dont les seules protections étaient un simple fidelitas.  
Efficace uniquement si on était un nombre restreint...  
Sauf que James avait donné l'adresse à tout le monde et qu'il avait fait gardien du secret un autre que le patriarche Potter...  
Quelle stupidité... vraiment !  
Mais bon... Il lui avait fallu un masque pour pouvoir être accepté parmi les sorciers dits "blancs".   
Et très honnêtement il n'avait rien contre Voldemort... Hormis le meurtre de ses amis et la tentative de meurtre de Harry... Rien de bien méchant donc...

Ruminant ses pensées il eut néanmoins un sourire lorsqu'un Harry aux cheveux encore plus en bataille que jamais arriva dans la cuisine et s'effondra sur une chaise.  
Sirius songea qu'il avait eu raison de mettre un potion de relaxation dans le verre d'eau qu'il avait posé la veille sur la table de chevet du garçon.  
Sinon jamais Harry n'aurait été aussi... calme ? décontracté ? ou tout simplement assis sur cette chaise...

Bon cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était sorti de prison mais Poudlard avait prit fin deux jours après sa sortie...  
Logiquement les Dursley n'avaient pas pu toucher à son chiot... Si ?  
Si ils avaient eu le temps de refaire des dégâts ils ne vivraient guère plus longtemps...  
Bon avant peut-être entraîner un peu Harry, chercher Remus et surtout passer à Gringotts...  
Sa baguette lui manquait et contrairement aux idées reçues elle n'était pas brisée, juste scellée dans son coffre à Gringotts. Rien de bien méchant donc...

Sur ces pensées heureuses il se redressa et, bien éveillé vu qu'il venait de s'enfiler trois tasses de café corsé, il prit la parole.

\- Harry... Ici tu es chez moi. Pas de règles autre que le respect du mobilier, de la maison et des elfes de maison. Tu ne détruit pas le jardin ni la maison et c'est bon ok ?  
\- Uh ? Oh... Oui bien sur...  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole le brun le regarda étrangement.  
\- Pas de corvées ?  
\- Non pas de corvées ! Toi tu joues et tu t'entraîne avec moi !

Le regard de Harry s'illumina. Enfin il allait pouvoir entreprendre une formation correcte.  
Celle qu'il suivait avec Fred et Georges était bien mais elle était à leur niveau de cinquième année blanche. Alors qu'avec Sirius ("Appelles moi Patmol !") il allait pouvoir apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait ! Le pied total...  
Enfin pour le moment il allait manger, s'habiller et aller faire les courses avec son parrain mais bon... c'était une forme d'apprentissage ? Non ?

Sur ces pensées très poussées il finit sa tartine et regarda Sirius, attendant une directive ou un mot lui permettant de se lever.  
\- Et bien... Je te l'ai dis... Tu fais ce que tu veux. Pas de bêtises c'est tout !  
La liberté... Sur ces mots il se leva et parti en courant sous le regard amusé de Sirius qui songea quand même qu'il venait de faire une boulette... "Ce que tu veux" ce n'est pas à dire à un adolescent de presque 13 ans un peu psychopathe sur les bords et qui venait de découvrir la liberté. Il soupira et se leva, abandonnant Kreattur dans la cuisine. Il allait surveiller un peu Harry avant de s'occuper d'organiser un rendez-vous à Gringotts...  
C'était un bon programme oui.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites vous juste que mon cerveau m'a lâché au milieu de ce chapitre et que je l'écrivais à 00h passées...

Sirius savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il s'en était douté dès le début. Alors forcément quand c'était arrivé il y était préparé...Harry ? Non rien à voir avec Harry...Il avait juste essayé de faire des pâtes tout seul...La prochaine fois Kreattur s'en occupera...Sirius n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas doué en cuisine...Rater des spaghettis quoi... Rater des pâtes...Impossible ? Et bien non Sirius l'avait fait ! ( **NDA :** Moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé... honte à moi !)  
Bon... il avait juste oublié de mettre le sel... et avait fait trop cuire...  
Le résultat était noir... fumant et très... err... étrange...

En tout cas c'est ce que pensaient Harry qui contemplait le désastre d'un œil amusé.  
Lui même savait à peu près faire des pâtes correctement, les Dursley n'aimaient pas vraiment les pâtes alors il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à les faire... par contre il était un maître dans l'art obscur de faire du bacon !

Bien entendu il n'y avait plus d'eau au fond de la casserole, elle s'était évaporée en même temps que les pâtes cuisirent pendant presque une heure, Sirius n'ayant pas mis de minuteur et pensant visiblement qu'elles ne pouvaient pas brûler. Alors non elles n'avaient pas brûlé mais le résultat ne ressemblait pas vraiment à quelque chose de comestible. On aurait presque pu penser qu'une bombe avait explosé dans le récipient de fer que tenait Sirius à bout de bras.  
Elles n'étaient définitivement pas comestibles...

Kreattur arriva et fit disparaître le désastre avant de se mettre lui même aux fourneaux et de virer le pauvre sang-pur sans talent culinaire de sa cuisine. Harry suivit son parrain dans les étages de la maison et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de bois massif et gravé.

Harry s'avança et passa ses doigts sur la porte magnifique et contempla l'immense battant.   
\- C'est la bibliothèque. Entre.   
Il ne se fit pas prier et poussa le panneau de bois avant de pénétrer dans l'immense pièce. Il s'arrêta, bouche bée devant la taille et la magnificence de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères elles mêmes couvertes de livre et trônait ça et la des fauteuils et des tables, au centre de la pièce se dressait une colonne recouverte elle aussi de livres et un escalier discret permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur des étagères et a une mezzanine longeant les étagères.   
La pièce était éclairée par des fenêtres discrètes et des lanternes disposées un peu partout. Dans un coin trônait une cheminée ou ronflait un feu d'enfer.

Sirius observa avec amusement son filleul entrer dans la bibliothèque. Tout le monde avait une réaction de ce genre lors de leur première entrée dans ce lieu incroyable. Et encore là ils étaient dans la partie dite "neutre" de la bibliothèque. Une autre partie extrêmement plus "sombre" était dissimulée et accessible uniquement avec le chef de famille et/ou un autorisé spécial par un rituel.  
Hors Sirius ne comptait pas lui laisser un libre accès à cette partie immédiatement. Il fallait déjà que le petit aie de meilleures réserves et un corps plus... remplumé...

Enfin toujours était il que lui et Harry n'étaient pas présentables...  
Comment ça Sirius est un homme superficiel ? Non pas du tout... C'est juste que pour aller à un rendez-vous avec les gobelins il faut être habillé dignement de son statut !

Bon on oubliera temporairement que le statut actuel de Sirius était celui de fugitif/prisonnier et que Harry aurait bientôt un statut de fugitif/fugueur aussi et donc il ne leur était pas demandé d'être habillé comme si il vivait librement et avec de l'argent...

Enfin toujours était il qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent des vêtements...   
Et heureusement que Kreattur avait prévu le coup et était allé chercher des vêtements à leurs tailles et en avait rempli leurs placards.  
Ainsi quand Sirius alla faire un tour dans son dressing il fut surprit de retrouver le placard plein des vêtements qu'il avait avant son emprisonnement.  
Prit d'un doute il alla faire un tour dans les placards de Harry et en tomba à la renverse.

Bon c'était ses anciens vêtements et ceux de Regulus mais quand même... ils avaient survécus et avaient atterri ici...  
Comment diable Kreattur avait il pu les récupérer ?  
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait accès à toutes les demeures Black ?   
Et que les armoires à vêtement des demeures Black sont accessibles aux elfes de maison ?

Harry déboula en courant dans la pièce et lorsqu'il vit un Sirius allongé par terre en train de serrer contre lui un vieux tee-shirt il ouvrit les yeux très grand, inspira et... expira.   
Il s'assit sur le lit et observa son parrain jouer à imiter la carpe koï avant de se décider :  
Il l'enjamba et alla attraper des vêtements propres avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressorti sec et propre quelques minutes plus tard et retourna dans sa chambre pour y trouver...  
Sirius en train d'imiter la carpe dans une autre position.

\- Allons y !  
Sirius avait enfin lâché le nouveau tee-shirt de Harry pas si neuf que ça et était allé se doucher/habiller convenablement aussi avant d'aller au salon récupérer Harry. Là ils prirent la cheminette pour Gringotts.  
Harry haïssait toujours autant ce moyen de transport là... enfin cette fois ci il avait atterri au bon endroit !  
Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois... Il avait fini le nez dans le tapis et les rotules douloureuses pour la semaine.  
Un gobelin se présenta à aux et les reçu dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Avant toute chose nous allons procéder à une vérification de vos identités. C'est un simple contrôle de routine pour les retours de Lords et Héritiers tels que vous. Si vous êtes bien vous évidemment...

La menace était à peine voilée mais Harry et Sirius se plièrent au contrôle routinier et Harry ne tressailli même pas lorsqu'il du s'ouvrir le doigt (peu profondément bien sur ils ne voulaient pas devoir expliquer la mort de dizaine de leurs clients chaque mois... ils avaient déjà suffisamment de papiers à faire merci bien...). Ainsi une fois qu'il fut confirmé qu'ils étaient bel et bien eux ils purent enfin passer à la suite des formalités.

\- Le gobelin responsable de vos comptes va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes.

Harry avait un sacré mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait il en était sur.   
Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque quelques minutes plus tard ce ne fut pas un gobelin qui arriva mais un elfe de maison porteur d'un message visiblement important.

\- Lookey est désolé de vous déranger mais Lookey a un message de la part de son Maître. Lookey va vous lire le message.  
Sur ces mots l'elfe commença à jouer une petite musique très énervante avec sa bouche, se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme très lent de la petite mélodie. Lorsqu'il eut fini il se redressa et débita rapidement :  
\- Votre rendez-vous est reporté au mois prochain. Fin du message. Pour toute plainte tapez 1. Pour tout nouveau rendez-vous tapez 2. Pour appeler un autre conseiller tapez 3. Pour arrêter le message tapez #.

Le jeune brun résista à l'envie de se taper le crâne contre le mur et préféra regarder Sirius dans le blanc des yeux avant de ne plus tenir.  
\- Siri'... Tu te rends compte qu'on se croirait au téléphone avec un conseiller d'assurance douteux..?  
Alors que le petit elfe reprenait sa musique énervante il s'arrêta brusquement et reprit la parole d'un air pressé.  
\- Monsieur le gobelin en chef demande à voir messieurs Black et Potter. Pour aller voir monsieur le gobelin en chef tapez 1. Pour refuser la demande tapez 2. Pour arrêter le message tapez #.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et se lança dans un concours de slam avec on-ne-savait-qui. Les paroles principales étaient "oskour ils ont osés... je vais m'tuer..." bien sur il n'en fit rien mais le regard qu'il lança au pauvre elfe qui venait de reprendre sa petite musique d'ascenseur/assurance/service de banque téléphonique suffit à le faire transplaner directement ailleurs. Sirius ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.  
Heureusement pour lui il connaissait le chemin jusqu'au bureau du gobelin en chef et pu conduire un Harry maudissant l'elfe sur dix générations à bon port sans trop de soucis.

Bien sur une fois dans le bureau se fut plus compliqué. Surtout qu'il se trouvait que le gobelin en chef A-D-O-R-A-I-T le rose. Et que Sirius et Harry faisaient une légère phobie du rose. Vraiment très légère. Très très très légère. Tellement légère qu'elle traversa le sol de la pièce du dessus et alla écraser le pauvre héritier Potter dans un fauteuil. Mauve celui là. Fauteuil qui subit aussi les foudres de Harry. De même que le reste du mobilier.  
Alors que Sirius essayait de faire avancer le rendez-vous sans exploser de rire aux termes peu... saints... utilisés par son filleul pour maudire le mobilier Harry... Harry maudissait les dix générations de petites assiettes murales décorées de chatons du directeur de la banque d'Angleterre...  
Tout ça sous le regard amusé des-dits chatons qui captaient ce que disait Harry et qui ressentaient l'amusement plus que contagieux de Sirius. Heureusement pour eux les chatons ne pouvaient pas rire. Sinon ils auraient finis dans un endroit sombre et surement très morcelés. Et très maudis aussi... 

Harry finit par se re-concentrer sur l'entretien et reprit la conversation en cours de route. Pile au moment ou Sirius évoquait les besoins de retrouver un statut "d'homme libre". Il reprit la conversation et proposa que "l'on donne un procès sous véritassérum à Siri' ("Patmol Harry ! P-A-T-M-O-L !") et qu'il regagne ainsi sa liberté simple non ? Pourquoi vous y avez pas pensé avant ?". Il fallait le dire : le gobelin se sentait stupide et surtout très très mal à l'aise.

\- Le rose doit y être pour quelque chose !   
Sirius venait de poser le constat de manière très naturelle et posée. Il n'avait pas tord d'après Harry...   
Mais le gobelin se ressaisit rapidement et ils finirent les papiers et l'entretien avec la promesse de sortir Sirius de prison par le biais d'un procès et un rendez vous afin de préparer le-dit procès.

Et ce fut un Harry très soulagé de la fin de cet entretien très... Err... Rose.   
Lorsqu'enfin il put rejoindre le salon sobre de la maison Black il en soupira de soulagement. Il alla s'effondrer sur le canapé et fut bientôt rejoint par son parrain. Alors qu'il s'endormait il senti la forme à côté de lui changer et un museau se glisser sous sa main. Il murmura un vague "Bonne nuit Patmol" avant de sombrer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai aucun soucis avec le rose, ne vous en faites pas...  
> Vraiment aucun :D


	4. Chapitre 3 - Retour aux Sources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de préciser que c'était un Modern!UA parce que sinon je peux pas intégrer certaines choses dans mon histoire donc Harry est né en 2000 et donc j'ai décalé toutes les naissances de 20 ans. Ainsi à la rentrée scolaire 2013 Harry a 13 ans, Sirius 34 ans comme Snape, Remus et Peter.  
> Comme dans l'oeuvre originelle sauf que là ils sont nés et vivent 20 ans plus tard.

Harry dormait sur le ventre, un bras passé sous sa tête et l'autre pendant du bord du lit.  
Sirius observa un instant son filleul appuyé contre le battant ouvert de la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Il l'avait donné à Harry parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme aimerait l'ambiance de la pièce.

La décoration était sobre, aux couleurs des Serpentards mais le vert pastel et l'argenté donnait un air agréable de détente à la pièce et les draps du lit d'un noir et d'un vert foncé profond laissaient entrevoir le côté confortable de la pièce.   
Une bibliothèque et un bureau trônaient dans deux angles différents et une armoire de taille moyenne de bois sculptée était entrouverte et laissait apercevoir une étagère avec des vêtements tant moldus que sorciers.  
Sur le bureau une pile de papiers de tout genre et un ordinateur portable ouvert et une enceinte de taille et puissance respectable prenaient la pose alors que le casque branché à l'ordinateur était placé sur le côté, en équilibre sur un cahier de brouillon et deux trousses pleines.

Le jeune homme portait un vieux tee-shirt AC-DC ayant appartenu à James et qui était, comme une partie de ses affaires, dans les placards de leur planque du samedi et dimanche soir.  
En effet lors de leur jeunesse, pendant les vacances scolaires, ils se retrouvaient dans un vieil appartement qui était à leurs noms à tous et dans le monde moldu pour se détendre, se raconter leurs aventures de la semaine ou juste pour boire.  
Et Sirius y était récemment retourné pour y récupérer ses affaires et celles de James qui y étaient toujours. 

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce il avait été assailli par les souvenirs du temps où tous les maraudeurs pouvaient se réunir sans craindre que Voldemort ne les tuent, puis du temps ou ils se réunissaient ici pour se détendre.  
Visiblement Peter avait été sentimental et n'avait pas donné cette planque à Voldemort sinon elle aurait été en ruines. Ainsi que le quartier environnant bien sur.  
Ainsi il était heureux que le petit studio soit encore debout, les bouteilles d'alcool encore intactes dans leur placard, les posters encore sur les murs, le flipper encore fonctionnel et la table de billard ainsi que le canapé, la table basse et les chaises intactes.

Il avait apprécié le fait que la planque soit intacte et que rien n'ai bougé.  
Il avait récupéré ses affaires, celles de James et prit le tourne disque et leur réserve de vinyles antiques qu'ils aimaient écouter en jouant, riant ou bavardant. Oh bien sur que les CDs de musiques étaient présents mais les vinyles donnaient un charme à la pièce chaleureuse. Un truc en plus. Un truc qui changeait tout.

Peut-être les vinyles étaient-ils magiques ?   
Après tout si ils suffisent à rendre magnifique une pièce banale, si ils changent l'atmosphère d'une soirée en un demi-tour, peut-être sont ils magiques ?  
Bon il fallait dire que les vinyles étaient la pièce maitresse de la décoration de leur base de repli donc en effet cela apportait quelque chose de magique à la pièce. Un truc antique.  
Bon ok il se répétait. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si les vinyles sont magiques ? Si ?

Enfin toujours était-il qu'il avait installé le tourne disque dans le salon du Square Grimault et que les disques avaient prit leur place sur le mur.   
La déco de la maison avait radicalement changée cette dernière semaine.  
Il avait déjà ôté toutes les tapisseries/tableaux/trucs magiques, les vieux tapis, les meubles et il avait passé un coup de peinture beige sur les murs, refait le parquet et il avait mit des tapis moelleux et doux de couleur rouge et gris sur le sol, une bibliothèque de taille raisonnable avait prit place contre le mur nord et des fauteuils avaient étés placés avec un canapé non loin de la cheminée. Le billard avait été rapatrié de leur squat et trônait non loin du baby-foot à côté d'une table de bois foncée. Il avait rapatrié leurs DVDs autant de musiques que de films et un écran plat était accroché au mur, en face du canapé.

Harry avait insisté et un ordinateur et un bureau à plaque ide verre avaient fait leur apparition dans le coin opposé à la cheminée, contre la bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi sur ce bureau une pille de relevés bancaires et un classeur ouvert sur des tonnes de papiers administratifs. Sirius avait en effet ouvert un compte dans une banque moldue sous un faux nom pour faciliter les course alimentaires. 

Et grâce à une cure de potions nutritives et autres compléments ils avaient retrouvé, lui et Harry, un poids et une silhouette normale pour des gens de leurs âges. Outre le fait que Harry était encore petit, sa croissance reprendrait surement plus tard dans l'année Sirius ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ça. Ils avaient aussi procédés à un relooking complet et chacun avait changé de coupe de cheveux. 

De ce fait Harry avait une coupe en brosse courte, ses cheveux presque rasés à blanc sur le bas de la nuque étaient un peu plus long sur le dessus et coiffés en l'air. Il portait aussi quelques mèches dont le bout était plus clair.   
Sirius lui avait raccourcis ses cheveux et ils lui tombaient légèrement sur le devant du visage en une coupe assez structurée lui donnant un air ténébreux. Il était d'après Harry "sexy" et très "mignon" ainsi.  
  


Sirius avait aussi trainé Harry dans un magasin de vêtements et le jeune Potter avait maintenant une collection de sweat-shirts tombant sur le haut de ses genoux, des jeans amples et une tripoté de tee-shirts à manches courtes de toutes les couleurs.  
Sirius avait ensuite du refaire lui aussi sa garde robe et une volée de vêtements arborant les logos de divers groupes comme les Gun'n'roses, ACDC ou encore Iron Maiden ou Metallica ornaient sa penderie et quelques vestes de plus que celles qu'il avait avant s'étaient ajoutés à son tas, déjà conséquent, de vêtements.

Il avait ensuite veillé à ce que le reste de la maison change avec le salon et il était en train de refaire la cuisine. Il s'était occupé en priorité de la chambre de son filleul et comptait ensuite refaire la tuyauterie.  
  
La maison magiquement liée aux Blacks était heureuse de ce renouveau.  
Elle n'en avait pas connu depuis un sacré moment (presque 500 ans sans changer la table de la cuisine pour tout vous dire) et était donc très enthousiaste à l'idée seule d'avoir une nouvelle tapisserie dans le salon alors une nouvelle peinture/déco intégrale c'était comme Noël en avance ! (Oui les bâtiments aussi fêtent Noël...)

Kreattur avait vu la maison changer avec une joie non dissimulée (après tout il avait put récupérer moult bibelots pour sa tanière) mais il avait quand même été choqué quand son Maître lui avait annoncé que sa tanière changeait de place et qu'il allait avoir un camarade. Un camarade pour l'aider à maintenir la maison en état était bienvenue mais de changer de tanière l'avait chamboulé. Il ne pouvait pas tout garder sinon son colocataire n'aurait plus de place. Devoir trier son trésor et décider quoi garder quoi jeter c'est comme forcer un amoureux des livres à trier sa bibliothèque parce qu'elle n'a plus de place : honteux ! 

Mais du coup il avait commencé à faire des piles de ce qu'il gardait et ce qu'il jetait. Et quand il avait vu qu'il ne jetait que deux objets de petite taille il avait fondu en larmes. Maître Harry l'avait entendu et était allé voir pourquoi Kreattur rallait autant. Lorsqu'il avait comprit le problème il s'était proposé pour l'aider. Et avec l'aide du jeune Maître Kreattur avait réussi à finir son tri (enfin presque mais chipoter serait une perte de temps).   
Il avait donc commencé à emménager dans ses nouveaux quartiers en attendant son nouveau compagnon de travail.

En plus de tout cela Sirius avait demandé aux gobelins de l'aider à gérer la recherche de Remus. Et autant dire qu'ils avaient été efficaces puisque qu'ils devaient aller le rencontrer d'ici la semaine prochaine à Gringotts. Pour le ramener à la maison bien sur. Et puis il fallait que Harry réapprenne les bases en potions, qu'il suive un entrainement de métamorphose, sortilège et DCFM plus avancé.  
  
Un beau programme pour les semaines à venir !


End file.
